Vampire King
The Vampire King was the former ruler of the Vampires until Marceline killed him. He and his court are the main antagonists of the miniseries Adventure Time: Stakes. Appearance The Vampire King has the appearance of a large, muscular man with animalistic features, including a face resembling a lion's, scaled, reptilian hands, birdlike feet and a forked tongue like a snake. He wears a white suit, a wine-red cape and a crown resembling the branches of a tree or bush. Jake describes him to look like a stop sign coming out of a loaf of bread. After his vampiric essence was extracted at the end of Checkmate, he was divided into two beings: His mortal self was restored to its original form as a seemingly mundane lion, while his vampiric essence became a cloud monster resembling a lion with long, spindly legs and snakes growing out of his head. After Marceline absorbed the cloud with her demonic powers, the Vampire King appeared to Marceline as a mental projection, appearing as a miniature version of his vampiric self. Personality Despite being the ruler of vampires, the Vampire King has an odd, somewhat eccentric and silly demeanor. He appears to like animals a lot, and is seen dancing with a cow shortly after his return. He is also accompanied by several animals throughout the mini-series. He is not without a darker side, as he acted considerably vengeful and cruel after Marceline had killed all of his fellow vampires in the past. As a sort of punishment, as well as an attempt to continue his species, he bit Marceline just before he was destroyed. In the current time, he seems apathetic to being a vampire and later admits to wishing to be rid of his vampirism. He also doesn't appear to care much about his fellow vampire brethren, as he made no attempt to stop them from going on their own. His pure, vampire cloud-like half appears to be largely mindless and violent, seeming only to desire to consume and turn others into vampires. His mortal lion half, on the other hand, appears to be just a normal animal. Powers and Abilities As a vampire: * Telekinesis - The Vampire King demonstrates telekinesis. * Telepathy - The Vampire King was able to read Peppermint Butler's mind. * Teleportation/Blinking - The Vampire King demonstrates the ability to either teleport short distances or move extremely quickly. * Vampire Creation - The Vampire King can transform humans and animals into vampires. As the cloud: * Wind Generation - The Dark Cloud could generate powerful winds. * Vampire Creation - The Dark Cloud bites Marceline and turns her into a vampire while she is trying to absorb him. After being absorbed by Marceline: * Mental Projection - After being devoured by Marceline, the dark cloud half of the Vampire King was able to communicate with Marceline telepathically and appear to her as a miniature version of his former self. On Sora's Team While he was revived, he sacrificed himself to prevent Sora from turning to a vampire and becomeing the next Vampire King and also becoming Master Xehanort's servant. Category:Adventure Time characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased characters Category:Undead Category:Vampires Category:Sora's Team Category:Xehanort's Team Category:Males Category:Darkness Category:Demons Category:Destructive characters Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Kings Category:Royalty Category:Cartoon Network characters Category:Calm characters Category:Musicians